yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Aniulla - chan/Nowa Część 1
''Prolog Rozdział 1: Nowa Szkoła ''Nelly, jechała na rozpoczęcie roku razem z Mamą. Miała na sobie mundurek szkolny, a włosy miała związane w 2 latające kucyki. Na tylnym siedzeniu lezała jej torba, z telefonem, portfelem i innymi dziwnymi rzeczami. No może, nie było tam kosmetyków. Samochód mijał kolejne ulice, była godzina 8:00, więc zostało 35 minut. Nelly siedziała z przodu, i słuchała muzyki. Była trochę wściekła na mamę, że przeniosła ją od tak. No ale co miała poradzić, za wiele do gadania nie miała. Wreszcie dojechały do szkoły, Nelly z kwaśną miną wyjeła z tylnego siedzenia torbę i poszła. ''- Trzymaj się kochanie! - Powiedziała jej mama, i odjechała.'' Nelly, nie odpowiedziała, i poszła dalej. Tylko za bardzo nie wiedziała gdzie dalej. Nagle zauwazyła jakiś duży budynek. To musiała być sala gimnastyczna, gdzie odbywała się uroczystość rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. Gdy zaczęła iść, do sali, poczuła na sobie czyjś wzrok. Patrzył się na nią jakiś chłopak, mniej więcej w tym samym wieku, miał czarne krótkie rozczochrane włosy, i oczy w tym samy kolorze. Miał jasną cerę i czarny uniform, z żółtymi guziczkami. Postanowiła podejść i się przywitać. ''- Cześć! Jestem Nelly. A ty, jak się nazywasz?'' Chłopak zarumienił się, ale nic nie powiedział. ''- Emm.. Żyjesz?'' Chłopak, jeszcze bardziej się zarumienił, i uciekł. ''- To było dziwne.. Lepiej pójdę na te rozpoczęcie roku, bo się jeszcze spóźnie.'' Więc jak powiedziała, tak zrobiła. Doszła do sali, i usiadła na wolnym miejscu. Do niej dosiadła się, zielono - włosa dziewczyna. ''- Cześć! Jestem Midori Gurin. Ty jesteś nowa co nie?'' ''- Tak. Wreszcie ktoś kto umie normalnie mówić. Jestem Nelly.'' ''- Co to znaczy, że ktoś kto umie normalnie mówić?'' ''- Bo wiesz, spotkałam takiego chłopaka, czarne włosy.. I wogóle nic do mnie nie mówił. Ja się grzecznie przywitałam, a on sobie stanął. Dziwne to było..'' ''- To pewnie Taro. On tak zawsze z dziewczynami które mu się podobają..'' ''- Aha spoko. Przyszłam 1 września do szkoły, i już mam adoratorów, ehh..'' ''- Zazdroszczę..'' ''- Nie potrzebnie, dobra a teraz posłuchajmy co -'' Nagle do Nelly i Midori przysiadły się 2 nowe dziewczyny. '' ''Jedna, miałe długie turkusowe włosy, związane w dwa długie kucyki, i oczy takiego samego koloru. Druga miała fioletowe włosy, też spięte w 2 kucyki ale o wiele krótsze, niż tej pierwszej, oczy miały ten sam kolor co jej włosy. ''- Hej Midori. Możemy się przysiąść do twojej koleżanki i ciebie?'' ''- Jasne, siadajcie, jak widzicie gdzieś wolne miejsca!'' ''- A właśnie kim jest ta nowa?'' ''- To Nelly. I już ma adoratora.'' ''- Midori!'' ''- No co.. He He..'' ''- Dobra zaraz nam powiesz kto to taki a my się przedstawimy. Ja jestem Saki, a moja przyjaciółka to Kokona.'' ''- Hej, tak to ja Kokona.. To mów kto się w tobie zakochał!'' ''- Jakiś Taro. Nie znam go zbytnio, oprócz tego, że dzisiaj stał jak słup, i na mnie patrzał, a potem uciekł.'' ''- Lepiej uważaj i nie kręc się koło niego. Jeżeli zauważy cię Ayano, to jesteś trupem.'' ''- O jeju... Dobra dzięki za informację. A teraz może posłuchajmy co mówi dyrektor.'' Wszystkie 4 dziewczyny słuchały dyrektora, tylko Midori jakoś się kręciła. Po wielkich ogłoszeniach dyrektora, dziewczyny poszły zobaczyć w jakich są klasach. Klasa 3C - Lista Przyjętych: *'Saki Miyu' *'Kokona Haruka' *'Midori Gurin' *'Nelly Ferris' *'Taro Yamada' *'Budo Masuta' *'Juku Ren' *'Ryuto Ippongo' Wszystkie dziewczyny, były bardzo szczęśliwe, ponieważ udało im się załapać do jednej klasy. Nagle Midori, zauważyła jednego ucznia na liście, i zaczęła chichotać. ''- Co się stało Midori?'' ''- Z nami w klasie będzie Budo, ten podrywacz hihi.. W sumie co mu się dziwić, jest wysportowany i przystojny.'' ''- Nelly, pasujesz do niego! On - Przystojny, Ty - Ładna. Poznajcie się!'' ''- Saki.. Nie przesadzaj..Jestem tu dopiero jeden dzień. I - Poczekajcie mam telefon.'' Nelly, poszła trochę dalej od dziewczyn i odebrała telefon. ''- Halo?'' ''- Cześć Nelly, słuchaj muszę wyjechać na 2 miesiące. Poradzisz sobie prawda?'' ''- Mamo ale co się dzieje?! Mamo!'' Mama Nelly, rozłączyła się a sama Nelly trochę się przestraszyła. Ale wróciła do dziewczyn. ''- Już jestem.'' ''- No dobra.'' ''- Ej właśnie mam wolną chatę.. Może byście wpadły do mnie na noc nawet?'' ''- A twoja mama? Lub tata?'' ''- Moja mama wyjeżdza na 2 miesiące. Mój tata nie żyje odkąd miałam 3 lata.'' ''- Ooo.. Przykro mi.. No ale wpadniemy, co nie dziewczyny? Dobra a teraz będziemy cię spikać z Budo.'' ''- Dziewczyny..'' Midori, Saki i Kokona, nic nie mówiły tylko zaczęły ciągnąć Nelly do klubu Buda. Budo właśnie przechodził, a Nelly go nie zauważyła.. No i wpadli na siebie. ''- O jeju, przepraszam! Nic ci nie jest?'' ''- Nie raczej jest dobrze, emm.. To ty jesteś Budo?'' ''- Tak to ja. Poczekaj pomogę ci wstać.'' ''- Dziękuję, a właściwie nie pytałem się o twoje imię.'' ''- Jestem Nelly, ta "nowa".'' ''- O! To miło mi cię gościć w naszej szkole.'' Budo wyciągnął karteczkę i zapisał na niej swój numer. ''- Tu masz mój numer. Zadzwoń. - Budo uśmiechnął się, a potem odszedł.'' Nelly wróciła do dziewczyn. ''- I.. Emm..'' ''- Dziewczyno świetnie ci poszło!! Masz jego numer?! - Wszystkie 3 krzyknęły.'' ''- Ciii.. Bo jeszcze usłyszy.'' ''- No mam, mam. Dobra weźcie już, skończmy temat o chłopakach i chodźmy do mnie.'' ''- Ok. - Powiedziały wszystkie razem.'' Dziewczyny, wyszły przed szkołę. '' ''- A no tak.. Zapomniałam, trzeba wezwać taksówkę. ''- Masz na to pieniądze?'' ''- O to się nie martw Saki.'' Więc cała 4 czekała, na taksówkę. Po 15 minutach przyjechała, i wszystkie razem pojechały do domu Nelly. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Opowiadania